


Golden

by redmurdererdoll



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmurdererdoll/pseuds/redmurdererdoll
Summary: "Можешь засунуть свой Оскар... - рыкнул Колин ему на ухо, наклонившись, - прямо в свою веснушчатую задницу"А началось все вот с этого:https://pp.userapi.com/c836520/v836520829/341a3/K5QNWx4NugA.jpgДа-да.





	

Многие люди напиваются для того, чтобы сделать свою жизнь кристально ясной и понятной, отринуть все проблемы, оставив лишь удовлетворение базовых потребностей. С Колином этот метод ни черта не работал — каждый раз, когда он напивался с такой целью, это значило только одно — его жизнь станет на порядок сложнее и запутаннее, а проблем — еще больше.

Вот и сейчас, глядя на входящий видеозвонок от Эдди Редмэйна, он прекрасно понимал повод, по которому тот может ему звонить, но не понимал, почему он это делает, вместо того, чтобы дать ему, пьяному, в морду еще тогда, на той самой вечеринке по окончанию промо-тура. Возможно, дело в той близости, которая установилась между ними во время совместной работы, но так и не привела ни к чему большему, чем пара поцелуев и петтинг в гримерке, или еще в чем другом - вот только Фаррелл был этому отнюдь не рад, полагая, что лучше бы со всей этой историей они разобрались на месте, не затягивая.

С чего вообще Колин полез к нему с такими разговорами, он и сам не помнил, малодушно радуясь тому, что алкогольное забытье хотя бы тут помогло — в противном случае, если бы память его была ясна, от стыда за себя и свое поведение было бы никуда не деться. Ему и сейчас было мучительно стыдно, но не настолько, чтобы пропустить звонок. Колин сделал глубокий вдох и нажал на зеленый кружок.

— Я все думал о нашем разговоре, — Эдди растянул губы в своей фирменной блуждающей улыбке, делающей его похожим на блаженного. — И про то, что ты явно долго думал о моей веснушчатой заднице, как ты выразился, и о золотистом продолговатом в ней…

Колина прошил стыд, и он едва удержался, чтобы не прикрыть ладонью лицо. Но Редмэйн набрал его по видеосвязи явно не просто так — он ждал извинений. И пока Колин судорожно пытался сообразить, что можно на такое сказать, Эдди продолжал:

— И, несмотря на то, что звучит это, прямо скажем, отвратительно, я думал об этом, —зачастил он. — И чем больше думал, тем более провокационным и привлекательным мне это казалось. В любом случае, это будет чем-то новым…

Колин моргнул, не понимая, к чему Редмэйн клонит, а тот тем временем подошел к полке с наградами с телефоном в руках.

— Говоря другими словами, — оставив телефон на столике, он взял статуэтки в обе руки и слегка поиграл ими в воздухе, словно покачал на чашах невидимых весов, — ты хочешь, чтобы я проделал это - с каким из них?

Фаррелл поперхнулся воздухом, глядя в зелено-ореховые глаза, которые смотрели так, словно их хозяин интересовался у него, какой чай он предпочитает. Колин все ждал, что Эдди сейчас рассмеется над его глупым лицом, которое уже само по себе немалая сатисфакция, удовлетворится эффектом, поставит статуэтки обратно, и они больше никогда не вспомнят о его пьяной выходке. Но нет, Редмэйн продолжал испытующе сверлить его взглядом, явно ожидая ответа. Пауза затянулась и стала более чем неловкой.

— Да черт, прекрати так шутить, — нервно хихикнул Колин, все еще надеясь, что у него есть шанс и впрямь обратить все в шутку - пусть далеко не очень приличную, и далеко не очень смешную, но шутку. Однако Редмэйн, казалось, твердо решил дожать его до конца.

— Нет, почему же? — пожал плечами Эдди и легко качнул головой. Он протянул обе руки навстречу камере, так, что этот жест уже стало невозможно игнорировать. — Итак?

Фаррелл сделал глубокий вдох — его воображение ускакало уже далеко впереди разума и рисовало сейчас картины, от которых низ живота сводило судорогой возбуждения, да так, что голову кружило похлеще, чем от алкоголя. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, с трудом отогнав от себя представшую перед ним, как наяву, порочную картину, он, отчаянно боясь услышать в ответ что-то типа «больного ублюдка», хрипло выдавил:

— Тот, что за Хокинга.

Но нет, его ожидания - в который раз за столь короткое время - не оправдались. Эдди, подбросив одну из двух наград, а вторую поставив на полку к остальным, лишь прищурился:

— Отличный выбор.

Он бросил золотистое творение Гиббонса и Стенли на диван, а сам тем временем подключил телефон к экрану телевизора.

— Я считаю, будет справедливым, если и я буду тебя видеть, не так ли? — шало усмехнулся Редмейн в камеру, морща нос. Колин не нашелся с ответом, лишь нервно сглотнул.

Эдди начал, не торопясь, расстегивать рубашку и, расправившись с пуговицами, принялся за брюки, когда Фаррелла словно громом поразило.

— А как же Ханна? — с ужасом вспомнил он.

— Своевременный вопрос, — снова наморщил нос Эдди, легко улыбнувшись, и от его слов Колин ощутил было укол совести. Но зеленые глаза смотрели без укора, и он почувствовал, как по телу пробегает умиротворяющее тепло, смешиваясь с начавшим заново нарастать возбуждением. — Не стоит беспокоиться, ее здесь нет. Она уехала… На пару дней.

Не беспокоиться выходило плохо, но Колин смотрел на обнаженное подтянутое тело Редмэйна, который только что избавился от остатков одежды, и мысли о его жене неизбежно отходили на второй план. В конце концов, если сам Эдди не видит тут никакой проблемы, то и ему не стоит, решил он, прежде чем окончательно выбросить их из головы.

Эдди отвернулся на мгновение, и Колин, повинуясь какому-то хулиганскому порыву, быстро включил на телефоне программу, чтобы записать видеозвонок. Он знал, что Редмэйн предпочел бы отыграть это лишь однажды, но решил поступить по-своему, успокаивая свою вздумавшую возражать совесть тем, что этот «фильм» никто, кроме него, точно не увидит.

Эдди появился в кадре снова спустя пару секунд с тюбиком в руках. Бесстыдно раскинувшись на диване, оперевшись ногой о столик, он взял Оскар в руку, щедро налил смазку на голову позолоченного рыцаря и, размазав гель по корпусу, вызывающе глянул в камеру и приставил статуэтку к напряженному входу.

Дрогнув от прикосновения холодного металла, Эдди едва слышно вздохнул и, слегка приоткрыв рот от новых ощущений, обвел анус кончиком статуэтки, согревая ее, толкнулся на пробу, неглубоко, и снова тихо охнул, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Колин, глядя на то, как свободная рука, вымазанная в блестящем геле, оглаживает грудь, как играют влажные пальцы с розовыми небольшими неровно очерченными сосками, на прикрытые глаза с подрагивающими ресницами - искренне верил в эту секунду, что зрелища сексуальнее быть не может.

— О боги, ты подготовился… — протянул Фаррелл, сжимая собственный твердый член через ткань джинсов.

— Разумеется… — облизал губы Эдди, отдаваясь ощущениям, и Колин поймал себя на мысли, что никогда не думал, что зелень может быть столь обжигающей. — Не думал же ты, что я смогу принять его без подготовки…

— Если бы хоть кто-то из киноакадемиков знал, что ты будешь вытворять… Ох, — Колину становилось все тяжелее терпеть пытку, стараясь в открытую не касаться себя.

— Расстегни, — шепчет Эдди, выгибаясь, и по всему телу Фаррелла бегут мурашки, пальцы немеют и плохо слушаются, но все же сами тянутся к молнии на ширинке. — Да, вот так…

Освобожденный от белья член лег в руку, а пара простых, сделанных почти что на автомате движений ввели Колина в трепет и заставили вытянуться в кресле, расслабившись, и глухо застонать. Он почти прикрыл глаза, слушая голос Эдди, потом опомнился и снова взглянул на своего искусителя. На задворках сознания вспыхнула и тут же унеслась прочь мысль, что, если бы ему кто-то сказал раньше, что Редмэйн может быть таким… Таким…

Явно наслаждаясь реакцией Колина, он медленно, не торопясь, ласкал себя - так, словно всю жизнь делал это на камеру. Но этого Фаррелу уже было не достаточно.

— Глубже, — мученически сведя брови к переносице, попросил он, на что Эдди лишь покачал головой.

— А ты замотивируй… — лукаво улыбнулся он и раздвинул ноги шире, открываясь.

— Как же ты чертовски красив… — прошептал Колин, слегка ускоряя темп. — Жаль, я не рядом. Хотел бы я сделать это сам…

— Что сделать? — протянул Эдди, вскидывая рыжевато-пшеничные брови. — Расскажи.

Он изменил позу, встав на колени, и завел правую руку со статуэткой за спину.

Крылья носа Фаррела затрепетали, и он рыкнул:

— Вжал бы тебя в этот проклятый диван, так, чтобы ты меня всего почувствовал!

Эдди закусил губу, насаживаясь, и откинул голову назад. Он наморщил нос, терпя легкий дискомфорт, и пару раз качнулся, привыкая. Колина от такого зрелища повело, и он быстрее задвигал рукой.

— Я загнал бы эту штуку в тебя по самую чертову катушку, — продолжил он, глядя, как Редмэйн, тихо поскуливая, трахает себя. — Отымел бы тебя твоим Оскаром, как последнюю шлюху бутылкой…

Колин еще ускорился, не в силах остаться равнодушным, видя приоткрытые, алые от укусов губы, грудь с капельками пота, стекающими солеными дорожками к животу. Он был уверен, что, будь он рядом - он слизал бы их, собрал бы губами, а после накрыл ими же жаждущий разрядки член, помогая…

Прогнав нашедшее наваждение, Колин взглянул на экран телефона. Эдди стонал, словно потеряв голову — с закрытыми глазами, прогнувшись. Левой рукой найдя опору в столе, он все сильнее и жестче подавался назад, пока не вскрикнул наконец и не содрогнулся всем телом, кончая. Выдержки Фаррелла хватило всего на пару толчков в кулак, прежде чем он последовал за Эдди.

Спина Эдди, усеянная веснушками, которую было видно из-за опущенной головы со спутанными влажными каштановыми волосами на макушке, тяжело вздымалась от глубокого, загнанного дыхания. Оторвав взгляд от заляпанной спермой столешницы, Рэдмэйн распрямился, расправив затекшие в напряжении плечи. Статуэтка глухо стукнула о паркет, выпав из уставшей руки, а Эдди вытянулся на диване, разгоряченный, все еще разомлевший после оргазма.

— Не это я представлял себе, когда говорил те слова… — кашлянув, нарушил молчание Колин, потянувшись за валяющимся неподалеку полотенцем, чтобы вытереть себя.

— Но ведь неплохо вышло, — усмехнулся Эдди, скосив глаза в сторону камеры. — У меня еще и Золотой глобус есть… Его ты мне никуда не хочешь засунуть?

Колин, глядя на его откровенно издевательское выражение лица, фыркнул, а потом и вовсе засмеялся.

— Нет, его — не хочу, — ответил он. — Да форма у него… Ты бы еще про BAFTA вспомнил!

— Да уж… Кстати, о «Глобусе», — улыбнулся Редмэйн. — Встретимся?

***

— Ты была такой тихой, — Эдди закинул голову назад, глядя на сидящую в кресле жену, затягивающую шелковый пояс легкого халатика. — Тебе не понравилось?

— Не могла же я нас выдать, — потерла Ханна левое запястье со следами от собственных зубов. 

Она сладко потянулась и продемонстрировала мужу сморщенные от влаги подушечки пальцев:

— Понравилось ли мне? — вернула она ему заговорщическую улыбку. — О, да...


End file.
